Next Generation
by blogforfandoms
Summary: With characters that people wrote and submitted and i created learn the stories of the children of our favorite and even least favorite characters of the originals. How are the kids of some of the most powerful people in the world going to survive in school and New Orleans. Family Rivalries, Crushes, Murders. What more to expect.? The apple must not fall far from the tree.
1. Chapter 1

**Have you ever wondered what would happen if your favorite ships actually had a chance at a happy ending? What it would be like if they had children regardless of their species? What would their children's lives be like, growing up in the French Quarter with such...interesting parents?**

 **This new fanfiction is an opportunity to make all of the things that you wish for silently in your head to come true, all you have to do is fill out the form below for what your oc child from a character in the Originals will be like and on May 30th I will choose a certain amount of oc children and build a next generation fanfiction out of them. Feel free to make as many characters you want, the more the merrier.  
**

 **I really hope that everyone likes the idea, and once I post all of the characters at the deadline you can give me suggestions such as which characters you would like to see as friends, enemies, lovers, etc. The age group will range from 9-17 no one younger or older. Also you will get to choose parents for your character, and they can include anyone, alive or dead in the Originals. The children will all attend school so be sure to include what they like/dont like about that as well.  
**

 **I will be sticking to one main ship, such as I wont have Hayley birthing Klaus, and Elijah's children, I will pick the ships with the most votes. And remember jaiden shippers (Josh and Aiden) they can always adopt a child, so keep that in mind. Dont forget that your character can always be a human.  
**

 **Lastly please attempt to be original, dont just copy what you see other people put, Hope will sadly not be appearing in this story, and please for the life of me, dont all just say that your children are hybrids/tribrids, I know that it is cool but not all of the characters can be that species.**

 **OC Character Form:**

GENERAL INFO:

Parents of your character-

Gender-

Name/nicknames-

Age-

Species-

Abilities-

Extra (optional)-

PHYSICAL APPEARANCE:

Hair color-

Hair length-

Eye color-

Physical features (straight jaw, dimples, etc.)-

Bodily appearance (short, tall, etc.)-

Muscularity (be specific)-

Injuries/scars (if any)-

Extra (optional)-

PERSONAL:

Personality background:

Fears (if any, give reasons why)-

Mental stability (personality disorders, etc.)-

Strengths-

Weaknesses-

Likes-

Dislikes-

Extra (optional)-

SCHOOL:

Grade level (be realistic)-

Favorite Class (optional)-

Least Favorite Class (optional)-

Likes-

Dislikes-

Schedule (optional)-

Extra (optional)-

...

 **I really hope that you guys can take the time to fill out a form for a character, and I know that it is a lot to fill out but you can most likely judge whether it applies to your character and if it doesnt then you can just put N/A. Thank you for taking the time to read this and If you have a question then please pm me if you are not a guest and plan on making a character because people with accounts can only have one review per post. Thank you again and I would love to share this new type of fanfiction with you all, so please dont hesitate to join.**

 **-Riley**


	2. Characters

**Hello so after careful thought I have decided to change this story and get it started!**

 **I really loved some of your guys' character ideas but i also thought it would be easiest just to create a brief summary about the characters that will be in the story and then cast someone (an actor or model) as a basis of what they would look like. I will be adding many original characters of my own as well as some of the ones that i had in my comments, i tried to get as many of the ones in my comments so if you recognize a character that seems like the one you wrote but it doesn't have the parents you wrote it for, then i changed the parents and i rlly hope you're okay with that, as long as you weren't a guest btw ill credit you! sorry it took so long and I hope you all still choose to read the story. Im also going to have main characters, reoccurring characters, and guest star characters, but if you guys just comment if you think i should change someone from a main to a reoccurring character then ill take the ideas into consideration.**

 **( USED TO BE NEXT GENERATION: SOON CHANGING NAME TO BLESS YOU )**

...

 **Klaus Mikaelson and Hayley Mikaelson:**

Lexi Mikaelson \- Lexi Mikaelson is a main character in this story, she is fourteen years old and she is adorable, she is very loving of all and feels the need to help solve peoples problems although she is insecure. She has bipolar disorder but it is unknown to her and the Mikaelsons so far in her life, she is a tribrid but has not activated her vampirism or werewolf curse yet so she practices magic at the moment only. The actress i saw portraying her best was Rowan Blanchard. (Written by me)

Zachary Mikaelson \- Zachary aka Zach is sixteen years old and very protective of his younger sister, Lexi, like her though he is kind at heart and is out to protect his family. He has anger problems but that is expected with a young kid with a werewolf curse, most of the Mikaelsons do have this. He is a warlock and has the werewolf curse. Zachary is also a main character and I tend to picture him as Tyler Posey. (Written by eJemima)

Alexander Mikaelson \- Alexander aka Alex is seventeen years old, he is a tribrid like his sister Lexi. He has a sharp tongue and also happens to openly be bisexual which his family is okay with, he is protective over his family and tends to get angry easily, but that is understandable after all. He doesn't trust people that he doesn't know and he like his father has paranoia, although he isn't the closest with Klaus because of the fact that he doesn't like how klaus has a dark and lying side. I personally picture Alexander as Noel Fisher. He is a reoccurring character. (Written by Angels and Demons)

...

 **Kol Mikaelson and Davina Claire:**

Mia Claire-Mikaelson \- Mia is fourteen years old and goes to the same middle school as her cousin Lexi Mikaelson, although the two don't seem to get along too well as Mia has a fear that Lexi is better then her. Mia is tall and has a small scar on the back of her leg but no one can seem to find out why, she is a vampire and a witch and she is wonderfully talented in music, she plays violin and she dances as well. I personally see Mia as the actress Cecilia Balagot, she is a main character. (Written by Camriella)

Benjamin Claire-Mikaelson \- Ben very well takes after his father in every way possible, he is wonderfully attractive, and not to mention Cocky, but hey the apple doesnt fall far from the tree they say. Ben is very confident with his magic skills considering he had his parents as his teachers and he is very skilled with his practice, he is byond protective over his sister even though he is constantly pranking her, but hey, siblings are close in the Mikaelson family. He is a reoccurring character and I see him as Matthew Daddarrio. (Written by Angels and Demons)

...

 **Rebekah Mikaelson and Marcel Gerard:**

Chloe Mikaelson \- Chloe is seventeen and she is a vampire, She can be very stubborn and hard to get along with at times. Basically a lot like Rebekah. Once you get to know her and earn her trust though she will be your best friend and have your back. She is smart but has trouble in certain classes although like Rebekah she tends to fall in love easily making things hard for her. (Written by bwillard5)

...

 **Josh Rosza and Aiden Lauret:**

Jackson Rosza \- Jackson was adopted by Aiden and Josh when he was seven years old, He is thirteen years old so he's one of the youngest in the middle school crowd, of course he is a human and one of the only ones but that makes him a blood bag for any vampire near him, so he struggles through school but Lexi has taken him under her wing. the two are very close and people even assumed they were together at one point because of how much they were together. Jackson is a guest star character and i see him being played by Uriah Shelton. (Written by Jaiden Lover)

...

 **Camille O'Connell and Lucien Castle affair:**

Regan Castle is sixteen and is a vampire, sadly she was born with what she hates, vampirism, she never wanted to live forever especially considering both of her parents abandoned her and she ended up raising herself. She turned a few months after her sixteenth birthday when her adoptive father got abusive and he went too far ending up killing her, now she spends her time wreaking havoc across the french quarter. She is a reoccurring character and I see her as Shelley Hennig.

...

 **Lucien Castle and Aurora DeMartel:**

Lucas Castle \- Lucas is very flirtatious but he only really has eyes for one girl and that is Mia Mikaelson, despite the fact that he used to joke around with Lexi a lot and he had suspected she had a crush on him, but he seemingly got over it when she moved on and began obsessing over the new guy, and he seemed to move on too, he is a vampire and he is also fourteen years old. He and Lexi still talk and have classes together. I see Lucas as Corey Fogalmanis, and he is a main character.

Alice Castle \- Alice is fifteen years old and in her last year of middle school like her other friends, Lexi, and Lucas. Alice was adopted though, and she is one of the few humans in town, but thats because she came from way out of New Orleans, She is best friends with Lexi and would do anything to protect her. I see her as Sabrina Carpenter and she is a main character.

...

 **Camille O'Connell and Vincent Griffith:**

Sean O'Connell and Sara O'Connell: Sara and Sean are both sixteen and theyre twins, Sara is human and Sean managed to inherit the magic from Vincent. Sarah sometimes resents that she doesn't have magic, but Cami and Vincent provide her with love and security so that it's not that big of a deal. Sean sometimes gloats that he can do magic, but Vincent and Cami don't allow the gloating / teasing to go too far. Both are nice, capable, intelligent kids. Both are NOLA street-smart; Sarah is smarter book-wise. Sean tends to view magic as a fix-all, but Vincent, Cami and Sarah try to teach him that magic can't fix everything and sometimes causes more problems. They both fall for the "bad boys/girls." They both believe in good, with a healthy dose of common sense. Work for peace within their circle of friends. Sean and Sara are both reoccurring characters and I see them as Emma Roberts and Zachary Roerig (Written by ElleHarper47)

...

 **Elijah Mikaelson and Katherine Pierce:**

Tori Mikaelson \- Tori is very sweet because she learned most of what she knew from Elijah before her mom left town when she was a kid, she grew a close relationship with her father and loves him a lot, she would do anything for him. She is sixteen and in high school, she tends to try and close herself off from people but no one knows why. She is a reoccurring character and played by Lindsey Morgan. (Written by Me)

...

 **Kai Parker and Katherine Pierce affair:**

Nick Parker \- Nick is new to town and is trying his best to keep a low profile but it seems no one will let him, he doesnt want anyone knowing who his parents are, he doesnt want people to think that he is like them, which he isnt sometimes unless his amger gets the better of him, then he can get a little too violent. He is well aware about the fact that Lexi Mikaelson has a large crush on him and she seems to intrigue him. Nick is a main character and he is played by Peyton Meyer. (Written by me)

Riley Petrova \- Riley unlike Nick basically announces to her school that she is the daughter of Katherine Pierce and she even took her mothers last name, she likes showing where she came from because in all honesty she is exactly like katherine and she dowsnt try to hide it from people because in her opinion its a waste of time, she is a heretic like her father, shes seventeen, and she is a reoccurring character, she is played by marie avepagoulis (pls dont judge her last name was spelt so wrong.)

...

 **I know that the character descriptions were a lot to read but thank you guys for submitting your forms and i am so sorry for taking almost a year to do this story oops.. BUT I WILL UPDATE SO ITS ALL GOOD NOW!**

 **Also you guys should tell me who you think would be cute ships in the comments and you can also request for things to happen ㈎7**

 **\- Rye**


End file.
